


Handcuffs

by RomanogersLove



Series: How Did Mommy and Daddy Meet? [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, blame C it's from one of her dramas, three words My Lucky Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersLove/pseuds/RomanogersLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds something he wasn't supposed to see and now Clint has to tell him how his parents met while hoping Natasha doesn't kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

On the eve of James’ fifth birthday he discovered something of his Uncle Clint's that would make it rather difficult for him to continue babysitting the almost birthday boy.

Clint had just warmed up some milk to help put James to sleep when he heard the pitter patter of his footsteps.

He set the milk down on the counter with his back to James, “Hey champ, didn't I tell you to wait for me upstairs?” 

“But Uncle Clint, you left something when you got up from the chair.”

Clint turns around to ask what it is when he sees it.

_ Uh-oh _ .

He knew he should’ve just left them at Dany’s, in his defense, he was in a hurry. James was holding the handcuffs that he had forgotten to put away before rushing over to the Rogers’ home.

“You're right James, now why don't you give that back to your dear Uncle Clint and we'll go upstairs for a bedtime story.” James thinks this over and decides that this was a fair trade. He was about to go back to his room when he remembers another reason he wanted to find Clint.

“Uncle Clint, how did Mommy and Daddy meet?”

“Tell you what kid, toss me the handcuffs, I'll meet you upstairs and tell you how they met.”

“Deal!”

Clint gets the handcuffs back as James scurries up the stairs.

“Don't forget my milk!” 

With the handcuffs safely stored inside of his pocket and the glass of milk in hand, Clint goes upstairs into James’ room to tell him the story. However, before he could start James interrupts him:

“Uncle Clint, why do you have those handcuffs anyways? They don't look like the ones police officers use.” With some quick thinking Clint comes up with a semi reasonable explanation. “Well kid, you're right. These aren't normal handcuffs. In fact these are the reason why your parents met. With my help of course.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was junior year of college when it all went down. There was a raffle going around that was hosted by Tony Stark with a little help from Steve.

His friend Steve Rogers, or Captain America as everyone knows him by ever since he won the title at the male beauty contest. He was forced into it by Tony, but he liked the title enough to not get mad whenever people called him Cap. Tony was working with numerous charities to raise money for their causes. He had been holding raffles, contests, and other events the whole year to help bring awareness to the charities. 

“Hey Nat, did you hear about the raffle Stark was doing?”

Natasha doesn't even glance up from her laptop, “nope. He's been doing so many it's hard to keep up. Besides it's not like we talk to the guy.” 

“Yeah, but he doesn't seem that bad. Besides he always gives out awesome prizes.”

“You entered the raffle didn't you?” 

“Yep”

Natasha sighs, “what's the prize?”

Clint shrugs, “no idea, but whatever it is, it will be awesome. It's Stark we're talking about.” 

“Whatever you say, Hawkeye.” 

“Come on Nat, it's almost time to announce the winner. Let's go and claim my prize.”

She rolls her eyes, “how can you be so sure you're going to win?” 

“I've got a good feeling about this one, Tash.”

The two of them make their way to the courtyard where Tony was getting ready to announce the winner, “alright enough chatter, it's time to see who the lucky person is. Drumroll please…! And the winner is Clint Barton.” 

“Woo! See Tash!? I told you I would win! Now what's my prize?”

Tony laughs, pushing Steve forward, “well Barton,  _ he's _ your prize.” 

“ _ What? _ ” 

“Didn't you read what you were entering? The prize was to spend a whole day right by Captain America’s side.” 

Tony then proceeds to pull out the handcuffs, “what's that for?” 

“To make sure you're by Steve’s side the whole day. Now stand still while I cuff you to the other end.” 

“Nope, I'll do it myself.”

“Alright,” Tony backs off. 

However, instead of cuffing himself to the other end, Clint grabs Natasha and slaps the cuff on her.

“What the heck Clint?”

“Well since it is  _ my _ prize.  _ I  _ get to choose what to do with it. Meaning, I can give it to you if I want.”

Clint puts a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “good luck Cap. You're gonna need it.”

Natasha glares at her supposed best friend, “You're gonna regret this Barton.” 

“Wait if you're Barton, then that means you're Romanoff.” Tony interjects as he finally realizes who they were, “man. Do you know how many Cold War jokes we can make now? Nice job Barton.”

Natasha was ready to lunge herself at the two idiots laughing, but Steve pulls her back. Natasha turns around annoyed and ready to glare at him, well she tries to, she stops as soon as she see his blue eyes and smile.

“Ma’am. I don't believe we've met. I'm Steve Rogers and I'll be accompanying you today.” 

She couldn’t help but return the smile and her voice softens.

“Natasha Romanoff. Yeah, It looks that way.” She glances over at Clint who was now giving her a big thumbs up. Her smile widens and she turns back to Steve, “so how do you feel about ice skating?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The rest was history. They hit it off right away. Though they did get into some trouble, but after that day, your mom and dad were inseparable.” James was already asleep with a smile on his face. Clint pulls the blanket to cover him better then brings the empty milk glass down to the kitchen.

He had just finished cleaning up when Natasha and Steve arrive home. Natasha immediately goes up the stairs to check on her precious child while Steve thanks Clint for babysitting.

“It’s no trouble at all, I love the kid, besides you two have the world to save.”

Clint was ready to leave the house when Natasha stops him. She calls out his name in a sickening sweet voice:

“ _ oh Clint. _ ”

This cannot be good... “Yeah Nat?” 

“Do you wanna explain to me why James has a pair handcuffs under his pillow?” Clint reaches into his pocket to find that it was empty.

_ Uh oh. _


End file.
